


Beau

by WhiteGuardian



Series: Une Partie De Toi (A Part Of You) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bad Puns, Cat Puns, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Paris (City), Parkour, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGuardian/pseuds/WhiteGuardian
Summary: When I was four, my father lost his temper, bruised my mother and broke my arm.When I was eleven, my mother packed me away in our minivan and left the life I knew behind us.Now, at sixteen, my life begins anew in the city of Paris, France with the help of some friends.I find love, friendship, danger, loss, and sacrifice all where I thought I would only find a normal, mundane life.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is going to be a very slow going three book series. At least that's what I would like it to be. Honestly, I'm just going with my instinct on this one. 
> 
> Let me get some things across first.   
> This fic does contain some domestic abuse, I have never been a victim of abuse of the physical kind and I don't want to trigger anyone that is sensitive to this sort of thing. The only part of the fic thus far that contains this abuse is the Prologue. Chapter one can be read without reading the prologue but it is all really up to you. I will post a warning before the start of the chapter if it contains any such violence.   
> 1\. This is M/M.  
> 2\. It will be an original character of my own invention that will be in here.  
> 3\. All characters in this story are aged up to between sixteen - eighteen years of age.   
> 4\. There will eventually be sex in here and if you're not into that that's ok! I will be posting all sex and heavy petting and the like in separate chapters so you can skip them if you so desire.   
> 5\. This fic is purely self-indulgent, there is a sad lack of content out there for this fandom and I would like to contribute.
> 
> Anyway!  
> I really hope you enjoy and don't forget that I love feedback if you love my story you can say so! Don't be shy! If you hate it and have some constructive criticism that's cool too! Let me know so I know what to improve on! 
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!  
> Hayden (WhiteGuardian)

WARNING: [This chapter does contain mild mention of domestic abuse]

When my mom and dad split up I was 11 years old. 

When I say they split up I actually mean, mom packed what she could fit, including me, into the van and split. Leaving little trace we were ever there in the first place. I was sure dad was furious and I pointed that out to mom. She looked back at me, smiled, her eyes shining through the black eye he had given her, and said only one thing.

"I know."

The abuse had been going on for a few years at that point. When I turned four he seemed to cease being the model father and beat his wife instead. It was few and far between back when it first started. Sometimes he would go months without getting fucked up and taking out his frustrations on my poor mother. Then the second year started, the day of my birthday, after all, my friends had gone home, mom and I were cleaning up the fallout from the party. Silly string clung to the couch and drink cups were strewn around the room. Helium balloons littered the ceiling looking a little deflated.

He walked in the door, and it all went to shit. We could smell the booze on him, feel the tension as soon as he crossed that door frame.

"Asher, honey, behind me okay?"

I slunk across the room and fisted my tiny hand in the back of her shirt. Dad was dead silent. He glanced around the room, eyes lingering where ever the mess was not yet clean.

"We were just finishing the cleaning, would you li-"

I hadn't even registered that he had crossed the room. Quick despite being quite drunk at - I had glanced at the clock earlier - three pm. His handprint showed up on her cheek near instantly and a bruise was already forming under her right eye. She stood her ground in front of me, however. My hand clenched tighter and tears formed in my eyes, threatening to fall. I didn't move through my body ached to run, my survival instincts acting up again. He had pushed her aside then, going after me. My hand had slipped from the fabric and I crumpled, too afraid to hold my body up.

I had wound up with a broken arm. Mom had to cover it up, saying I fell from the monkey bars at the park. It only got worse from there on. One day after another until it was every day. More bruises, more broken bones, more black eyes. Mom had confided in her best friend, who had moved to Paris two years prior, and was convinced. As soon as we had enough money saved up, we would leave.

I helped, finding change here and there and sticking it in my piggy bank, hiding it underneath my bed. Away from where that monster could find it. Every time I would tell her.

"Mom! I found five dollars today!” 

She would smile, ruffle my hair and say ‘Good job honey.’

A year later and we’re back to the start, in a crowded van staring at my mother in the rearview mirror from my spot in the back seat. She had a goal and someone to protect. I will never forget the determination in her eyes as she sped off and never looked back.


	2. Ditching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

"Ash! Get your butt moving or you're going to be late!"

"Yeah! I'm up!"

I am not up. My eyes were barely open. Needless to say, I really did not want to go to school. Like any other sixteen year old. School was boring, I would rather be outside racing across the rooftops practicing my parkour. Instead, I had to drag my sorry ass to school and learn things I feel I'm never going to use in actual real life. When we first arrived mom had enrolled me in intensive language classes so I could learn French faster. I told her I didn't need them, languages came easier to me then it did to most people. As secondary languages, I already knew Spanish, German, Japanese and now French. Japanese was by far the hardest language to master. So. Many. Dialects.

anyway, that's beside the point. I groaned into my pillow and rolled over. I guess it really was time to get up otherwise Aunt Heather was going to rip me a new one. Heading downstairs, after a few minutes of preparation to at least brush my hair, I waved to my mom on the couch then sat at the table. Aunt Heather turned from the stove and placed a big plate of bacon, eggs and hash browns in front of me. Heather isn't actually my Aunt, she is my mother's best friend. She let us live with her after... well... She was a tall woman with long black hair she always wore up and bright green eyes. She is stern but has a fun carefree side, if you can find it in the first place. She is a lot more strict than my mom, which is kind of nice to some extent.

"You always smell like peppermint Aunt Heather."

Oh, and she always smelled like peppermint. 

"The joys of essential oils Ash. A lot cheaper than perfume and a lot healthier."

I was already digging into my meal so my only answer was a small hum. Heather moved past me and sat beside my mother, handing her a drink and some pills. I tilted my head, swallowing hard accidentally.

"Ow. What's wrong mom?"

"Just a small sickness love, don't worry about me."

Aunt Heather seemed a little doubtful but pushed past the subject.

"Come on Ash, get your butt in gear and get out that door. You have school to get to."

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it."

Swinging my backpack onto my shoulder and kissing my mom on the forehead quickly, I rushed down the stairs and out the door. Immediately the scent of freshly baked bread wafted into my nose.

"God that smells amazing. I should stop in quickly."

I lived near one of the best bakeries in Paris, in my opinion, Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. A beautiful little place with the friendliest people. Their daughter, Marinette, was in some of my classes.

"Good morning Ash."

Sabine was instantly aware of me as soon as I walked across the threshold.

"Morning Mrs. Cheng. Can I have my usual please?"

"Of course! Aren't you a little late for school already?"

"Eh, if I'm going to be late, at least I'll be late with something delicious."

She laughed and passed the small bag over the counter. I paid her and said my farewells. I was about to exit the shop when my name was called out from behind me.

"Asher wait!"

Turning, I smiled when I saw I wasn't the only late one.

"Overslept again Marinette?"

She smiled sheepishly, grabbing her bag from the counter behind her mother.

"Can I walk with you? Might as well arrive at the same time."

I shrugged.

"Sure. Why not."

We ended up being late, of course, but our teacher just told us to sit down. I think she might be done with my shit. It was almost every day I was late to my first class, I always had excuses. Eventually, they stopped giving me detention and just told me again and again not to be late. I just shrugged and said I would try. I didn't.

I wouldn't say I'm a bad kid. Just restless. I prefer to be outside, napping in the sun on the top of the Arc de Triomphe, or scaling the Eiffel Tower secretly so the police don't catch me again. That was a grounding and a half. Unfortunately, it was my Aunt that had to deal with all of my mishaps and not my mother. She couldn't talk to any male that was even remotely imposing, and sadly, all of them were to her. Except me, but that's a given. My desk buddy, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, turned to me and nudged my arm as I munched on my croissant.

"Late again Asher? What's your excuse this time?"

"I really like bread?"

He laughed gently and I smiled. Blonde caught my attention in the front row. He turned to talk to Nino about the project that I wasn't listening to and I caught a glimpse of his bright green eyes. Adrien Agreste was the schools most popular kid and for the love of god he had earned it. Not only was he gorgeous but he was also kind and generous. He was also ridiculously famous because of his father's work. He sure has fair skin.

Nate elbowed me hard in the ribs.

"Stop drooling dude. You're leaving a puddle. Your starting to look like Marinette."

I blushed, turning my head away and looking down at my paper.

"So what's the assignment?"

\---

I smashed my head on the desktop and groaned. For what, the fiftieth time today? It was only just lunch time and I was already done with this day. Someone sat on my desk and began to pat my hair.

"There there, we all know you hate school. You'll make it through."

"Alya, I really don't think petting me will help, however, it is nice so... don't stop?"

She chuckled as I raised my head enough to place my chin on my folded hands.

"Can You do me a huge favor?"

She hummed.

"Depends on what it is."

"Could you and Marinette cover for me?"

Alya looked down on me like a disappointed mother.

"You want us to cover your sorry ass while you skip school?"

"Yes...?"

It was only then I realized that there were others still in the room. Luckily all of them knew already. Nino, Marinette, and Adrien made their way over as I sat up fully.

"Please?! I hate school, and I don't know why but today I'm itching to run. It's becoming a rash guys!"

They all gave my horrible joke a small laugh.

Adrien piped up after a few minutes of silence.

"You know we'll do what we can. Doesn't mean you won't be saved from a grounding later when your mom and aunt find out."

"Yeah, I know! Thank you, guys!"

I quickly hugged all of them before swiping my backpack and booking it out the door.


	3. Wrong Place, Wrong Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did I end up here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter was longer than it actually is, only 2133 I am a little disappointed in myself, but eh, seemed like a good place to stop. 
> 
> [Warnings]  
> Slight descriptions of blood and pain. 
> 
> [05/03/18] - Updated chapter. Spelling errors, some grammar fixes and slight rework of the beginning and the end of the chapter.

I snuck out the front door of the school, making sure my backpack was on tightly before starting to climb. Scaling the fire escape in the back ally, I swung myself over the railing and landed on the stairs to the roof. climbing at a pace that would make anyone else short of breath, I reached the roof in record time. Stashing my backpack behind vent I started at a jog. I had no plan, no path I would take, I just let my feet take me where they wanted. As I ran I took the opportunity to think about the people who were covering for me and how we really met.

Alya and the others, aren't even really my friends. Alya was just super friendly to me when I first started school here and I had met Marinette by complete chance. She happened to be working the counter of her parent's shop when I stopped in to get something. Saturday morning baked goods are a necessity. Adrien was amazing. I mean I had seen him around and maybe I had a few magazines of his at home under my bed for... looking at, but I had never actually met him in person. Nino and Adrien were introduced after Alya pestered me about making more friends.

Honks from a car below shook me from my stupor. I stopped, my shoes squeaking on the edge of the roof. Ahead of me, a woman stood on an opposite roof looking down on the people panicking below. She wore a brightly colored outfit, almost like a bodysuit, but with skin showing here and there. Blue and green, when she breathed I could see the shimmer of golden scales decorating her skin here and there. Her hair was blonde with blue and green mixed in, it reminded me of seaweed in a clear reef. I thought about calling out to her but something in my brain told me not to. 

"She must be Akumatized..."

She snapped her head in my direction and I instantly paled. Shit. I had said that out loud. Stupid stupid Ash! My body refused to move as she hopped the gap between us and made her way over. 

"Hello, prey."

I stepped back and almost fell off the roof. 

"Prey?"

She continued to advance on me. 

"Listen, lady, you're just sick. Ladybug and Chat Noir will help you, the-"

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!"

"Y-yeah, they can help you..."

I don't know why I am trying to reason with an Akumatized victim. 

I could hear her mutter under her breath about... Stan? Dan? 

"Who are you talking about? Dan?"

She perked up and suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders, throwing me off balance. 

"Whoa! Holy- fuck, listen lady! I don't know who you want but he's not me! Let me go!"

"No! You will become my servant and find Danny, he will be mine! She doesn't know what's coming for her."

"U-Ummm kay no thank you... I don't want to become anybody's servant, thanks."

"You have no choice! You will become my servant!"

I brought my knee up to connect with her stomach and she crumpled to the ground. 

"No, seriously lady back off."

"I will have an army, you will help me." 

She leaped at me and I just managed to dodge to the right, away from her and the edge of the roof. Oh my god, she's attacking me! Ladybug, Chat Noir please hurry! I began to run, leaving the slightly dazed mermaid looking motherfucker behind me. Or so I thought. A quick glance backward revealed she had vanished. I slowed to a stop. 

"Maybe She gave up?"

"Try again sweetie!"

"Ohmahgod!"

She flipped over the side of the roof up toward me, her bright orange eyes burned and her sharp teeth looked like they were going to tear out my jugular. Water ran down her arm and formed a solid in her hand, in the shape of a very cool looking dagger, if she wasn't wanting to stab me I probably would have commented on it. She wasn't slow this time, moving directly for me as I tried to bolt again. 

"Not so fast, I only want to hurt you a little. See you bleed!"

"Oh god... she's insane." 

She swiped at my neck with her clawed hand. I leaned away enough so I only felt the breeze and the tip of her longest fingers claw. Damn, that was close! She continued to try to slash me open first with her claw then her dagger then claws and so on. I continued to back up. Until I couldn't anymore and she caught me, catching my eyebrow across the bridge of my nose and down across my cheek diagonally, slicing open my skin. I hissed. Fuck that hurt. It was bleeding, that was for sure. 

"Soon you will become one of my servants, I already have more out there, spreading my love to the others of Paris!"

She gripped me by the shirt and leaned my upper body over the edge. My eyes widened and I flailed grabbing onto her arm. I really don't feel like falling from an eight-story building today thanks. I felt the blood drip from my wound to my chin and down my eye creating a sticky trail and forcing me to close my left eye. 

"Ladybug! Chat! Somebody help!"

The mermaid lady laughed as she released me. The feeling of falling didn't hit me immediately, instead, it kind of felt like I was floating. Everything moved in slow motion, I could feel my heart beat rapidly in my chest. This is the end of me, I know it. Man, the things I hadn't gotten to experience... I almost bit my tongue off as I suddenly wasn't falling anymore. Instead, I was draped across red-clad arms, and a smiling face with bright blue eyes looked down at me. She jumped a few roofs away then set me down. 

"Holy dick! I could have died! Oh my god I could have... I could have died!"

I sat against one of the chimneys and held my head in my hands. Ladybug looked concerned, but she also looked rushed. 

"Don't worry, just go."

"Asher... I'll be back ok?"

"How do you-"

She was already gone. 

I didn't move while she was gone. I could hear the fight, I could see them popping up here and there between buildings and eventually I could hear the conclusion as well. Her well known 'lucky charm' filling my ears before it was silent. My cuts stung as I tried wiping the blood away from my eye. My hands were red and my body wouldn't move. I knew I was more than capable of getting down on my own but my legs wouldn't cooperate. There was a loud thump to the right of me, my head whipped around to meet the bright green eyes of Chat Noir. 

"Oh, It's only you..."

The cat hero was already by my side, running his clawed fingers gently over the side of my face. I flinched away from him slightly and he apologized. 

"In sorry, Ladybug said she wanted me to check on you, she will be right here after she recharges."

"Right..."

"Look what she did to you... I think you need a hospital. I really thought her powers would have fixed you after the fight."

"Guess not."

A few minutes of tense silence later and ladybug had joined her kitty companion. I still hadn't looked up from my spot on the roof that I was currently burning holes into. 

"...-alk to him..."

Ladybug crouched down beside me, gently tilting my head to the side to inspect just as Chat had done. 

"Yes, the hospital first. You will need stitches. Let's go Chat."

He picked me up quite suddenly. I yelped and clung to him. He was surprisingly strong for someone of his stature. He kinda looked like a twig from the outside. They dropped me in front of the hospital with an on break nurse. She helped me in and the doctors got to work.

I looked out the window of my room, my brain and bed looked and felt alike. Both messy as hell. How did Ladybug know my name and Chat Noir acted like he knew me too. Maybe they were students at the school? My mom and aunt had already been in to see me and my phone has been blowing up with texts from Nate. I scratched at my bandages that covered the stitches on my cheek and eyebrow. Maybe I'll have one of those cool eyebrow scars! Then again I have a huge scar right down the center of my face now. I don't know how that is going to turn out after it's done healing. It could turn out really freaking awesome or really freaking ugly. The sun was starting to go down by the time I called Nate back. 

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know."

"Yeah... are you home now?"

"No, they are keeping me overnight for observation. Something about stress and a slim chance of me developing anxiety over this."

He hummed.

"I dunno man, all I know is that I don't wanna be here right now. I miss my beeeeddd!"

That earned me a laugh. 

"Of course you would miss your bed over all other things, Asher."

I smiled. I love when I got Nate to laugh, it was so rare. He is a very shy boy, I'm surprised that I even made friends with him at all. 

"Well, I miss you too..."

"Are you pouting?"

"Maybe, what you gonna do about it?"

We chatted aimlessly for a while about random shit and what I missed after school. 

"Crap, speaking of school I totally didn't get my backpack back... it's gonna be gone when I go back for it isn't it. Just my luck..."

"Was everything in there?"

"Yeah. Wallet, school books. Man aunt Heather is going to kill me. Those books will cost a small fortune to replace..."

Tapping detracted me from my phone and Nate who continued to talk. To my right on the hospital balcony was Chat Noir. 

"Dude I have to go, for now, I'll text you."

Without waiting for a response I tapped the end button and set my phone aside. Chat's piercing green eyes stared into the room, looking directly into mine. He crooked a finger to me and pointed at the lock on the sliding door. I tossed the covers aside and opened the curtains more, moonlight streaming in in beams. I hadn't realized it was that late, the clock on the wall read two am. Sliding the door open and stepping outside I continued to look at him. My t-shirt and pajama bottoms didn't really provide enough coverage for me to not feel cold as a breeze blew over my exposed skin. My feet were bare and my face was itchy again. Damn these bandages. Chat looked concerned. 

"Are you okay? 

"Y-yeah, just a few stitches. Thank you by the way. You and Ladybug."

"Of course, though my lady did more than moi..."

"Its a team effort Chat Noir and she would tell you the same."

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. 

"I guess your right Ash. Oh! Here, I've brought you something."

He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed. Silly cat. 

"What did you bring me?"

He pulled a black backpack from behind his back and held it out to me. I took it and looked inside, yup everything is here. 

"No way! You found my pack! How did you know it was mine?" 

"It was the only one left on a roof close to the school."

His lips were quirked into a half smile half smirk and his eyes glimmered in the light. 

"Well mister hero, how may I thank you?"

I tilted my head and smirked right back at him. His cheeks colored but he didn't lose his composure. 

"Until next time Prince."

He gently pushed me back by the chest until my feet crossed the threshold of my temporary bedroom, placing something smooth and delicate in my left hand. The curtains blew around me and obscured my vision for just a minute. Then he was gone. The door opened behind me but it barely registered. Not until a hand touched my shoulder did I break from my trance. 

"Asher, don't stand in front of the door, you'll get sick!"

Aunt Heather knew that there was no way that would happen but she was worried about me. She always worried. She shut the door and relocked it, steering me toward my bed. I kept looking over my shoulder, waiting for him to reappear. She took the bag from me and set it aside helping me to bed. In my other hand, a single bright red rose. She gently pried it from my hand and set it onto the vase beside my bed. 

"Sleep if you can Asher. Tomorrow is another day."

I hummed and she left with a good night. 

I turned to my side looking at the rose. Somehow against the other numerous flowers from my friends, this one seemed to stand out the most.


End file.
